STARGATE PHENIOX: In Thy Image, In Thy Acts pt 1
by maquis
Summary: Rating Teens Category Cross Over Seasons Atlantis Season Four Related Atlantis Episode s 410 - 412 Summary: After the Deadalus comes under attack the new X-305 named: Phoenix is dispatched to lead a mission to wipe out an enemy stating area


STARGATE PHENIOX:

"In Thy Image, In Thy Acts"

Part One

Written by: Christopher Edmund

Season 1 Episode 1

Narrator

Previously on Stargate Atlantis!

INT: Ancient Planet –with in the ruins–

Sheppard and his team are surrounded by a group of Wraith worriers and a male Wraith pacifically the male Wraith form "Common Ground" the Wraith and Sheppard's team look up to the sky as two puddle Jumpers De-cloak, Ambushing the Wraith,

INT: Atlantis brig

The Male wraith having been captured stands in the centre of the brig

Male Wrath

I believe you refer to our enemy as the "Replicators"

INT: Planet Skyline

An Asuran Replicators controlled Aurora class warship fires drones to the surface of the planet

Male Wrath (Voice Over)

They have begun to……

INT: Atlantis Brig

Male Wraith (continued)

Annihilate human worlds

INT: McKay's Lab

Carter and Sheppard walk into the lab were McKay is working at a laptop computer

Carter

Can you shut down the replicators attack code on your own?

McKay

Well I have been looking into that…and it's not very promising

Carter

But with this Wraith's help you think you can do it

INT: Fake Atlantis –control room–

Replicator Keller picks up a star ship tracker and hands it to duplicated Sheppard

Replacator Keller

Take this

Duplicated Sheppard

What is this?

Replacator Keller

It's a core of a ships' tracking system, it will allow you to track all of Oberth's Aurora class warships in the galaxy take it to Atlantis it will be your best hope of stopping them

EXT: Larrin's Lantian warship

Sheppard's Puddle jumper narrowly misses smashing into the warship as it comes out of hyperspace

INT: Interrogation room

Sheppard is tied to a chair with some plastic tubing as larrin walks around him

Larrin

So you plan is to keep the replacator ships form leaving orbit while this McKay guy sucks them back down to the planet?

Sheppard

Couldn't have put it better my self

Larrin

And since you only have two ships

Sheppard

We needed the Wraith

We fingered the Replicators have thirty ships guarding the surface, the wraith bring another seven to the fight

Larrin

That's still not very good odds

Sheppard

No it's not unless…oh I don't know we meet someone with access to ships it's going to have to do!

Larrin

One of the planets we trade with was wiped out a few weeks ago we thought it was the wraith but it did fit, they weren't culled they were levelled

Sheppard

Replicators

Larrin

Last time we worked together I said I'll let you keep some of your secrets but not anymore if we do this we go all the way no holding back

Sheppard

Look your ship is still a mess; we have scientist that have the Ancient gene maybe they can soup it up for you

Larrin

I have to talk to our governing council even if they decided to move forward it will be up to the individual ship captains if they want to join us or not and fighting along side the wraith isn't going to be popular

EXT: Asuras –The replacator home world–

The ship to ship fight has ended all the replacator ships are dormant an no one is on board any of them

And the combined Allied fleet jumps into hyperspace and the entire planet explodes in one giant fire ball.

EXT: Asuras –Asteroid belt–

It's been just a few days since the planet exploded as was turned into an asteroid field, in the centre of the field one operational Aurora class warship remains

INT: Aurora Warship Bridge

There is a living crew on board not Larrin or her people, all of them are wearing light cream clothing consistent with replacator fashions thou there is one women wearing cloths that are all black and her jacket is leather and she is sitting in the captain's chair

Female officer

Our Intel was correct the planet has been completely destroyed

Male comm. Voice

Can you detect any trace replacator cells?

Female officer

Negative, they have been completely wiped out

Female Captain

Good; we can finally get to work with out having to look over our shoulders, it's time to begin!

As we pan up to the Captain's face we find that the captain is Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

Narrator:

And now the continuation…

EXT: Space –Night–

The Star ship Deadalus flies out of hyperspace while patrolling the neighbouring sectors that border New Latina's sector

INT: Bridge

Kleinman

Colonel Caldwell?

Caldwell

Yes?

Kleinman

Sensors are detecting power signatures two hundred light-years away

Caldwell

Wraith hives?

Kleinman

I can't tell there is a lot of interference but it does register as a power signature

Caldwell

Set course for the readings helm engage hyper drive

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus powers up and jumps into hyperspace

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus exits hyperspace at the targeted location

INT: Bridge

Caldwell shakes his head in disbelief

Caldwell

Oh great, how great is this?

Kelinman

They're powering weapons sir!

Caldwell

Shields up! Helm set course for Atlantis

Helmsman

Hyper drive controls not responding!

Caldwell

Bridge to Engineering Doctor Harper get the hyper drive controls working now!

Harper

Aye Colonel engineering out

Caldwell

Helm new course one eight zero mark zero full power to sub light engines,

Captain Kleinman aft rail guns defensive fire only power the plasma cannons I don't want to fight that behemoth unless we have to and if we have to were going to take it with us

Kelinman

Yes sir.

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus turns 180 degrease around and flies at sub light speed firing her aft rail guns, several yellow energy pulses hit the shields but cause little damage to the shields

INT: Bridge

Kelinman

Aft shields down eight percent sir

Caldwell

Set aft mark eight nukes to proximity blast and fire when ready

Helmsman status report?

Helmsman

Hyper drive controls still, though we are headed for an asteroid field

Caldwell

It'll give us a chance to loose them, power down the plasma cannons and reroute the power to the forward shields take us into the field and fire the nukes on my command

Helmsman

Yes sir course altered

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus barrels into the asteroid field

INT: Bridge

Caldwell

Unload all aft nuclear missile launchers fire!

EXT: Space –Night–

Deadalus dives through the asteroid field and they fire the weapons; the ship continues through to the end of the field and they exit

INT: Bridge

Helmsman

Controls back on line sir course laid in for Atlantis

Caldwell

Engage!

EXT: –Night–

The nukes detonate and the Deadalus enters hyperspace blinding the attacker

EXT: Space –Night–

Lantana orbit, Deadalus comes out of hyperspace

INT: Atlantis gate operations

Chuck

Colonel Carter, Deadalus just entered orbit

Carter

They aren't due back for a day or two

Sheppard enters Atlantis stargate operations and climbs the steps to the control room

Sheppard

What's going on?

Carter

For some reason Deadalus is back

Chuck

Incoming transmission; Colonel Caldwell

Sheppard and Carter walk over to the plasma "views screen" and Colonel Caldwell appears on it

Carter

Steven what's going on your early!

Caldwell

You need to recall the Apollo

Carter

Why what's wrong?

Caldwell

We nearly got blown up by an Asuran City ship!

The looks on Colonel Carter's and Colonel Sheppard's face is one of shock and horror

TXT: Five weeks later

EXT: Space –Night-

A ship orbits Earth it is similar to a 304 but is around three to four times larger, and more powerful there is design changes,

The "side burns" have been moved new section has been added that are like the "side burns" they are shaped like a " " they're turned 45 degrees clockwise form the "side burns" and installed on to the hull, there is one on the port side and one on the starboard side

There is a large rectangular object placed in the centre of strut on the new section it reaches around 70 percent of the strut length wise and height wise around 60 percent, it is a real large version of the

Rail gun's on Atlantis thou it is a large energy weapon cannon, on each side there are two mark 3 Rail gun units

The forward spokes at the front of the ship have been removed; the noise has been sealed off and the lower part that has the lights they've been removed and four missile launchers have been placed in its stead

The bridge has been moved under the rear armour section, and the aft communication tower hear the starboard launch bay; the spikes have been removed and it has been lowered slightly more into the hull

The Armour of plating has been increased and comes down to cover the rear of the hanger bays there are two extra hanger bays on each side of the others they are position under the hull, they are separated by a third energy cannon

The rear of the ship is not anything different form the Deadalus class star ship, except the rear portion of the armour is now filled in no gaps left

INT: Bridge

Like the Deadalus Bridge thou the captain's chair has been moved to the upper level the chair design is the same, a new console is placed behind the captain's chair it's identical to the one in Deadalus' engineering section used by Hermeoid

The section behind it has been raised up one level the "map" has also been moved up to that level, there are ramps connecting each section to the others

The ship's forward section keeps Deadalus' style but the "Uhura" panels have been replaced with consoles that look similar to the Asuran console that Sheppard uses to plug in a tablet computer into the Asuran computer core in Season 4 Episode "life line" but it is smaller than the Asuran version and it's made with earth technology, the helm and tactical stations are the same as Deadalus' with no changes

One person is sitting at the helm Major Alaska Wood (male) with a few other crewmen around the bridge and one sergeant working at the Asgard console three people beam in, one is General O'Neil, and the other is Lieutenant Colonel Kicesie Granger (female) and Colonel Ian Portman

O'Neil

Colonel Portman;

This is the "Phoenix" otherwise known as X-305

The Largest ship we've ever built and the most powerful too.

Portman

She is big sir, even compared to Odyssey

O'Neil

Take care of her she's the first of the "Legacy" class

Portman

"Legacy class" sir?

O'Neil

Yes it's the first ship constructed with the technology that the Asgard gave us before they died

So building this type of ship is and using it for what they would've is the only thing we can do to honour them, thou I still think they should have named the ship "Enterprise"

Portman

When will the next one be out?

O'Neil

Thanks to the new technology we can construct 305's in six months

Portman

That means Deadalus class is around two or three months

O'Neil

I don't know

Portman

Have they named it yet?

O'Neil

In honour of the Asgard the first few 305's will be named after them and the first one is "Thor"

Portman

I never met the supreme commander but form what I do know of him I wish I did

O'Neil

He was around Yoda's size two feet tall

Portman

Our Yoda without a lightsaber would you say?

O'Neil

Yea I love both of those little fells!

Granger

General O'Neil, message from the chief of staff he needs you back at the SGC sir

O'Neil

Did Gorge say what it was about?

Granger

The Russians again

O'Neil (more)

God I thought the Goauld were annoying!

Just to let you know the two new Deadalus class ships have already reached Atlantis

The Reason for the change from "Goa'uld" to "Goauld" is because the way O'Neil speaks it

O'Neil (continued)

Beam me back, energise!

General O'Neil beams out;

Colonel Portman takes his rightful place in the "Centre seat" the "captain's chair" or what ever you call it, he presses a communication button on the armrest control panel

Portman

Bridge to engineering

Doctor Novak answers the signal

Novak

Go ahead Colonel!

Portman

Hyper-drive status?

Novak

The core is operating at one hundred and twenty percent above predicted efficiency sir

Portman

ETA to Atlantis doctor?

Novak

Four days

Portman

I thought it was a month or so?

Novak

Because of the new technology that the Asgard gave us we are now able to replicate they most advanced technology they have developed they with this new technology it shaves four weeks of the travel time

Portman

ZPM status?

Novak

It's been beamed on board and secured in the secure cargo hold

Portman

I don't like the idea of that type of thing onboard my ship

Novak

It's necessary for this mission to be completed

Portman

Well make sure no one tries to use the thing as a battery

Novak

Yes sir

Wood

Sir, course laid in for Atlantis

Portman

Major Wood take us out of orbit and engage hyper-drive

Wood

Yes sir

EXT: Earth

Phoenix breaks orbit and a hyperspace window opens and the ship jumps into hyperspace

—Four days later—

EXT: New Lantia

Deadalus, Apollo, Larin's Lantain Aurora class war ship and three other new BC-304's called "Defiant", "Columbia" and "Diana" after the Princess of Wales orbit new Lantia the new resting place for Atlantis, Phoenix exits hyperspace and enters orbit, as it does it completely casts out a shadow that turns the hulls of Apollo and Deadalus black

INT: Phoenix Bridge

Granger

Colonel we have arrived in New Latina orbit

Portman

Understood, Hail Atlantis

Granger

Channel open

Portman

Atlantis this is Colonel Portman commanding officer of the U.S.S Phoenix

A holographic screen appears in the space between the braces of the bridge window and Colonel Carter on Atlantis appears in the screen

Colonel Carter

Colonel Portman welcome to Atlantis,

How was the trip?

Portman

Sure beats a car when it comes to speed, Any Wrath or replacator activity around lately?

Carter

Thank Goodness no, I assume everything ready?

Portman

It's onboard all right but I don't mind telling you that I don't like having this thing on my ship

Carter

Well at least soon it won't be, I suggest that we speak about this in privet

Portman

If we can me and my senior staff will beam to Atlantis in five minutes

Carter

Of course we will contact Colonel Ellis and Caldwell as well as Larrin

Portman

What about the Wraith?

Carter

They're still licking their wounds form the fight over Asuras

Portman

Understood were on our way Portman out

INT: Atlantis –Stargate operations–

Colonel Portman, Lieutenant Colonel Granger, Major Wood and Doctor Novak

Beam into stargate operations, Colonel Carter walks out of what was Doctor Weir's office and greets the Phoenix senior officers

Carter

Welcome to Atlantis, I suggest we get started on this briefing Colonel's Caldwell and Ellis are already in the briefing room.

INT: Atlantis briefing room

The doors to the briefing room close and the conference participators take their seats

Carter

Colonel Portman I don't believe you know Major René Roe the commander of the star ship Defiant and form great Brittan Lieutenant Colonel Jenney Harper the commander of the H.M.S Diana and of Course Larrin the Head of state for the Travellers"?

Portman

It's a pleasure to meet you all

Carter

Colonel Portman if you will proceed please!

Colonel Portman picks up a remote control and points it a widescreen TV

Portman

I'll back track for everyone,

A month ago Deadalus was on a scouting mission and detected a staging area for the Asuran replicators, with a significant defence force strength of at least 12 Aurora class warships and a battle station, this has been confirmed by the device named "Aurora detector"; with so many ships we can't avoid this opportunity to strike so we have devised a plan but for security reasons we have kept it quite until now

Larin

This plan is insane!

Thou it could work like the other plan did

Portman

Of course it will, Deadalus, Apollo, Defiant, Diana and the Lantain warship will jump into the staging area and attack the Replicators while Phoenix slips into the rear of the system under cloak and deploys a contaminated Zero point module into the systems star causing a massive supernova, once deployed we will jump into the battle and provide assistance after which when we can expect the supernova or damage is to heavy to our fleet we will transmit a coded retreat signal to the rest of the task force just before the star goes nova and jump out of the system

Carter

How are you going to cloak the Phoenix?

Portman

That's were Doctor McKay comes in; we need you to link up the hyper jumper to the Phoenix and use its cloaking device.

McKay

Hyper jumper?

Portman

The Puddle jumper that can travel through hyperspace, I called it the Hyper Jumper cause it jumps through hyperspace as well as stargate

Sheppard

Cool name!

Portman

Thanks Colonel

Larrin

Do you mean those cylindrical transport ships that you use?

Portman

Yes

Larrin

I didn't think they could do that!

Portman

They can't but Doctor McKay had a brush with ascension around 10 or so months ago when he was near that stage he gained access to mass amount of knowledge

Larrin

What is ascension?

Portman

To ascend to a higher plain were the person there lives as pure energy and gains pretty much all the knowledge that there is

Larrin

Isn't that were the Ancestors now reside?

Portman

Yes they do

Larrin

But why didn't they build all of those transports with hyper drives?

Portman

They didn't know how

Larrin

So he became smarter than the ancestors?

Sheppard

For a brief time yes….

McKay

And it did help me change a few things about my self

Ellis

But not the fact that you are a Noob!

Portman

Shut your gimmie trap "Olympia"

Ellis

Since when did you make General?

Portman

I didn't numb nuts but I do out rank you my three years so that still makes me your superior officer

Carter

That's enough both of you!

Portman

Of course Colonel I apologise for my outburst

Carter

And you Ellis the only reason you are still in this city is because of this operation and I warn you do that again to any of my people I will bring you up on charges am I understood?

Ellis

Yes…

Portman

Doctor McKay; can you see to linking up the hyper jumper to the Phoenix's power systems?

McKay

Of course, but why don't you use the Deadalus class cloaking device

Portman

One small problem, Phoenix is three times as large as a Deadalus class and it takes a most of the ships hyper drive power to engage a Deadalus cloak that will encompass the entire ship but Puddle jumper class cloaking device is flexible enough to do it one can cloak Atlantis

McKay

Yes with a ZPM

Portman

Yes but Phoenix is no were near the size of a city-ship so our hyper drive can produce the necessary power on its own

McKay

Ok, I'll have someone fly it into one of your hanger bays and I will transport up in fifteen minutes

Portman

Thank You Doctor and all of you were done with the briefing and I would like to remind you that this briefing is classified until the mission start, Thank You

Everyone leaves the conference room and Portman moves over to Carter

Portman

Sam, just out of curiosity can he really do this?

Carter

I'm sure he is

Portman

Come on Carter, what's the real story we have opinions about those under our command what do you really think of him?

Carter

He's a arrogant, condescending, socially inept and he thinks he's god's gift to women but he is good at what he does don't tell him that please or I'll never near the end of it

Portman

If you give me a hand with the ZPM transport unit it will never pass my lips

Carter

Sure I'll beam to Phoenix in a few minutes!

Portman

Sure!

Carter

Ian if I may we've known each other for 10 years and I've never seen you how can I put it "Aggressively dynamic"

Portman

Yea it goes back to my high school days I was a big person when I was younger and was bullied by assholes like Ellis so one day the bully that was attacking broke my temper by attacking a first year kid just out of primary school…

Carter

Primary School?

Portman

Sorry Sam, what's the US version…Elementary school….anyway he broke my temper like I said I went in hit him and ending up putting him in hospital for three months!

Carter

What?

Portman

Yea

Carter

I didn't know you were that brutal?

Portman

Yea I can be

Carter

Is that how you got the nickname of yours "Bulls-eye"?

Portman

No, after that I was shipped off to live with my dad in Texas, I got my American citizenship and entered the US Air force Academy my drill Sergeant was as hard as they come literally one day at the firing range I kept hitting the bull's-eye and he was so impressed he nicknamed me it, and in fighter combat training I kept hitting the target plane and I just adopted the nick name as my call sign

Carter

You joined the SGC a week or two after I did you were a captain and he was a Major how come how come you made colonel before he did?

Portman

My rep and blowing taking that opportunity to complete to blow up a Goa'uld mining facility and it took out a few ships that were there for repairs and those other crazy stunts of mine

Carter

Oh yea that's right!

Portman

Ever since I seen that creep attack the first year, I don't stand for folk like that

The stargate dials up and a wormhole establishes a connection as procedure the gate shield turns on

Carter

There are no teams off world except the beta site; Atlantis is still in on unknown world no one knows were we are

Portman

Let's go check it out

INT: Atlantis operations

Chuck

IDC its Major Murphy, incoming transmission

Doctor McKay, Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla walk up Colonel Portman and Carter

McKay

What's going on?

Portman

Transmission form Major Murphy

Carter

Major how's negations coming?

Murphy

There fine but, there is someone here that wishes to talk to Colonel Sheppard

Sheppard

Yes?

Major Murphy steps aside and Doctor Weir comes on the screen

Sheppard and every one who are standing around are shocked to see her

Sheppard

Elizabeth?

Weir

No, I am the duplicated of Elizabeth

Sheppard

How did you survive, what about the rest of your team?

Weir

We need to talk...

I'll send you co-ordinates were we can talk I don't want to compromise the trade negations anymore than we already have

Sheppard

Ok what planet?

Weir

Not planet, space and there is no gate around that planet on in the system

Sheppard

Ok well be there

Chuck

Transmission received from Major Murphy's laptop!

Weir

I look forward to seeing you again and my team again has another gift for you

Sheppard

What?

Weir

That will spoil the surprise can't say sorry

Sheppard

Well meet you there Elizabeth

Weir

Good; see you soon John. Weir out!

The gate shuts downs

Carter

John how good of an idea is this?

Sheppard

It may not be but we should give her the benefit of the doubt

Carter

Why because of whom she appears to be?

Ronon

No because she and her "team" have proven them self's to us

Sheppard

Yes if they hadn't we would have ever goten the detector to the city

Carter

Ok, go on the Deadalus

Portman

Colonel Carter, with respect I would suggest that they go on the Phoenix with Apollo and Deadalus as cloaked escorts encase she has something nefarious planed

Ronon

Hey!

Portman

I am sorry Mister Dex I don't mean to besmirch the reputation of Doctor Weir but this _**Elizabeth Weir**_ was created by replicators and that when they were captured they're nanites were reprogrammed to take control of their hosts and as a military man I am sure you can understand why I am suggesting this

Ronon

I don't like to agree with you but militarily I do but personally I don't

Portman

That is your prerogative of course Mister Dex

McKay

And ours too

Portman

Granted as fact Doctor McKay

Chuck

Colonels I've looked at the spatial co-ordinates that were transmitted to us and I doubt this is a coincidence...

Carter

What is it?

Chuck

There at the excite same location were Deadalus and Apollo destroyed that first Aurora class Replacator warship

Portman

There's a hell of a coincidence!

And another question how the hell did they get there hands on a ship with a hyper drive, we've got the Hyper jumper, All our ships in the galaxy are in orbit and I don't think the Wraith are in the market for a yard sale!

Carter

Cloak the city!

Sheppard

Sam?

Portman

I think Colonel Carter is thinking since your duplicates were captured by the replicators opening the gate for you if they have been taken control off the replicators may have enough ships to ambush us or given that this meeting that doctor Weir has requested may be a diversion so they can take a shot at the city.

Carter

That's exactly what I am thinking, and I know this is Elizabeth Weir's double but seven years ago

Members of SG-10 were captured and mind control was used in an unsuccessful attempt to disrupt the signing of the Alliance with the Tok'Ra we can't rule out the possibility the replicators have taken control of them

McKay

Hold on last time I checked we wiped out the replicators!

Carter

I know Rodney but the replicators are like the Goa'uld they keep popping up after we knocking them off, and I am coming with you on this mission

Carter taps her ear peace

Carter (into communicator ear peace)

Major Loren please report to stargate operations

Loren (via communicator)

On my way Colonel

Portman

Sam my tactical officer, Major Wood has the Lantian gene he could use the chair platform to defend the city

Teyla

What of the Ancestral warship none of their people can operate the weapons platform well enough for use in combat needs

Portman

Kicesie, my X.O. she has been trained in the use of Earth's chair weapons platform and in simulations

They say she is almost as good as Colonel Sheppard

Sheppard

That's along way from doing it in real life

Portman

I realise that Colonel but as Tyela has said they're people aren't that good in the chair platform and I'd say there's a good chance they'll punch holes in their ship while trying to blow up their ship

Sheppard

That's true

Portman has a little fun with Sheppard

Portman

Well except Larrin she doesn't pull any punches and she keeps her mind on the job unlike you Kirk!

Sheppard

You lot won't let me live that one down will you?

Portman

I'll let Colonel Granger know of her transfer and John you should update your girlfriend, oh and give her my love…

EXT: Space –New Lantia–

The Earth ships and Larrin's lantian warship orbit the planet

INT: Phoenix Bridge

Tyela, Sheppard, Ronnon, McKay and Carter stroll onto the bridge

Portman

Welcome to the Phoenix, the first of the Legacy class

Carter

I think Thor and the Asgard would be proud of this ship

Portman

I hope they do

Carter

You should know that this is the first ship that we humans of earth have built since becoming the fifth race

Portman

Right what ever helm takes out of orbit and set a course for the rendezvous point and engage

Hyper drive

EXT: Space –Night–

Phoenix jumps into hyperspace;

INT: Captain's quarters

Someone knocks at the door, Colonel Portman looks up form his paper work he has a thermos filled with coffee there are two cups one filled the other empty

Portman

Come in!

The door opens and Carter walks in, as Portman stands up

Portman

Sam, come in have a seat

Carter

Thank you

Portman and Carter sit down

Portman

Would you like a cup of coffee?

Carter

No thanks, nice quarters you have

Portman

Yes there certainly comfortable compeered to Deadalus' type those are a little cramped

Carter

Colonel Caldwell certainly likes his

Portman

To each his own, so how's it like commanding Atlantis?

Carter

You know I commanded SG-1 for a year and I thought that was hard all the paper work but, John said the I.O.A made the job very tough for her things went fine they supported her and when things went wrong they virtually stabbed her in the back and when a military situation came up we took total control

Portman

That isn't that right

Carter

Tyela told me during the Asuran attack on the city Elizabeth said to her that if they got out of that situation she may have to stand down, even thou I am a military officer I do understand what she went through

Portman

I read that report about Richard Woolsey trying to take control of the city

Carter

It was a tense moment and I understood why he tried to take control but luckily I was right

Portman

Right

Helmsman (via. P.A. system)

We are five minutes form exiting hyperspace

EXT: Space –night–

Phoenix exits hyperspace at the rendezvous point

INT: Bridge

The Atlantis command crew and Colonel Portman walk through the door and enter the bridge

Helmsman

Sir, reading six ships, one Aurora class battle warships and five Kirov class cruisers

Sir their powering weapons!

Portman

Colonel Sheppard please take the tactical control

Portman

All hands……battle stations!

The ships' alarms sound, the bridge darkens and the lights turn blue, Colonel Portman walks over to the command chair, John walks to the tactical controls

TO BE CONTINUED……..


End file.
